


Whole

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 30 day drabbles, Bathtub, Cowgirl, F/F, Fingering, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Korrasami - Freeform, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vanilla, possibly minor turf wars spoilers, pride month, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: The blossoming of Korra and Asami's relationship, as told through a series of vignettes: from their first kiss to their wedding day.





	1. Day 1 - First Kiss (T)

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't written as much Korrasami lately, I'm hoping to make up for it by filling a 500 word prompt (almost - we'll see) every day during the month of June! Hopefully, they should form a cohesive narrative at the end.
> 
> Some of these shorts will contain erotic content with an E rating. Others will probably trend towards a T rating. I'll post specific content warnings at the beginning of each chapter.

Asami isn’t sure what she expected Korra’s lips to taste like. Something out of a romance novel, maybe — a collection of exotic flavors, along with something uniquely _Korra._

It’s not like that at all. Korra simply tastes warm, pleasant. Her lips are soft. More plush, perhaps, than those of the men Asami has kissed in the past. Gentler. They don’t move against hers immediately, hungry and urgent. In fact, they’re trembling, almost as if Korra is overwhelmed by the light contact.

Asami can understand that. She’s overwhelmed too. Overwhelmed because it’s Korra she’s kissing. Her best friend. The woman she’s thought about kissing for three years, even while wondering if they would ever see each other again.

Then it hits. A spark, deep within Asami’s belly. Hot, but also reassuring. She relaxes. Stops analyzing. It’s Korra. She’s kissing _Korra_. It’s slow and sweet, and as the two of them release a joined sigh, it becomes exploratory. Asami is all right with that. She’s always enjoyed making new discoveries, and discoveries made with Korra are her favorites.

That’s how Asami decides to treat this moment: like a discovery. She moves first, discovering how Korra’s mouth fits against and beneath hers. Discovering how running her tongue along Korra’s lower lip feels. Discovering the quiet noises Korra makes as she opens further.

Korra kisses back, curious and fervent, and Asami melts. She has never kissed someone like this before. Like she wants to learn them. Like she wants them to learn her. Like she wants to say something important. There is openness here, a bond of trust she never felt fully capable of offering anyone else.

There’s just something about Korra. Something about her bravery and sincerity. Something about her empathy. That something is what makes Asami rest a cautious hand on Korra’s waist to draw their bodies closer. The muscles of Korra’s core tense beneath her palm, and Asami gasps, pulling back a few centimeters.

Their lips break with a soft click, but it doesn’t feel like an ending. Rather, it feels like a beginning, and Asami shivers. Not from nerves, but because she wants more, _so_ much more, and she isn’t sure how to handle that realization.

But when Korra smiles, brushing back a strand of Asami’s hair that has come loose in the gentle breeze of the spirit world, she realizes it’s okay. Wanting more isn’t something she has to ‘handle’, something she has to decide. She and Korra will figure it out together. They’re in this, this beautiful thing, whatever it is, together. Korra hasn’t just come back to her. Korra has come back _for_ her — pieced together differently than before, perhaps, but still whole. Still whole.

The two of them are a whole as well. Whole, together.

Asami looks into Korra’s eyes. She can’t help it. They draw her in like whirlpools, even more beautiful than the spirit world’s purple-green sky, and she is more than content to drown in them. Korra’s irises are dark, her lashes half-lidded, and her voice is soft as she murmurs, “This has been a wonderful few days.”

It has. It _has_ been a wonderful few days, and some part of Asami knows, just knows, that tomorrow, and the day after that, and the weeks and months and years to come, will be just as wonderful. Not all the time, maybe, but whenever Korra is near her. Whenever the two of them kiss. Whenever the two of them share moments like this.

One at a time, Asami takes each of Korra’s hands in hers, lacing their fingers tight and clasping for all she’s worth.

“The best.”


	2. Day 2 - Pets (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's June 2nd, and today's prompt is 'Pets'!
> 
> I'm kinda ignoring the plot of Turf Wars a bit, since we don't know how it resolves in Issue 3 yet. xD; Just... pretend it's been a few months and Korrasami are doing the dating/domestic thing.

“Korra? She’s doing it again.”

Korra groans, nuzzling further into the crook of Asami’s neck. It smells like moonflowers, the scent of Asami’s perfume, and she can’t bring herself to withdraw. “Just ignore her,” she mutters against Asami’s warm skin, giving her waist a reassuring squeeze.

“But she’s _staring._ ”

Reluctantly, Korra stops sucking the edge of light pink hickey she’s left at Asami’s collarbone. She turns, gazing into Naga’s big blue eyes. The polar bear dog stares back imploringly, chin resting on her fluffy front paws, and her tail thumps against the bedroom carpet.

Despite the interruption, Korra’s heart melts. When Naga gives her _that_ face, she’s pretty much incapable of being upset. “Aww. Are you hungry, girl? Is it time for your dinner?”

Naga whines and licks her chops, although she makes no move to rise from her curled position.

“Don’t leave.” Two of Asami’s fingers trail up along Korra’s bare arm, walking seductively toward her shoulder. “I’m not done with you yet.” Those same fingers catch Korra’s chin, and she shudders as Asami’s thumb strokes her kiss-swollen lower lip.

Heat pools in Korra’s belly, and she forgets all about Naga for a moment. The eyes she’s staring into now are green instead of blue, and they make her head spin just like the rides at the Glacier Spirits Festival.

“You make a compelling argument…” She leans in, but before she can taste Asami’s lips, another pathetic whimper comes from the corner. Asami sighs, and Korra can only offer a sheepish shrug. “Sorry, sweetheart. Either I feed her, or she keeps staring and whining. That’s how pets work.”

“I guess everyone’s gotta eat…”

With one last, light kiss to Asami’s lips, Korra rolls out of bed, adjusting her somewhat disheveled clothing.

“…I just hoped I’d get to go first.”

The words are quiet, muttered under Asami’s breath, but Korra still manages to catch them. Her face flushes, and she turns in surprise, mouth opening and closing uselessly.

Upon realizing she’s been overheard, Asami blushes too. She averts her eyes, and Korra clears her throat. “Um. So. Are you saying that… do you maybe want to…”

Asami’s eyes dart in a different direction. “I don’t know.”

Korra inhales a shaking breath. Things between her and Asami have been going well. Really well. She just didn’t know they were going _this_ well. While she flounders for something to say, Naga gets up. She yawns and pads over to the bed, resting her chin over Korra’s shoulder from behind. Her hot breath ruffles Korra’s hair, and a slimy tongue swipes against her ear.

“Ew. Hey, stop that.”

Fortunately, the unwanted ear-kiss breaks the tension. Asami laughs softly and finds the courage to look up again. “I wasn’t trying to make things awkward. It’s just something I’ve been thinking about lately.”

“You have?” Korra asks, with an embarrassing amount of eagerness. She clears her throat and tries again. “I mean, me too. It’s kinda hard not to, when you’re around.”

Asami’s lips twitch into a smile. “I can relate to that.”

“Asami… do you feel ready for that step?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Do you?”

Korra puffs out her cheeks, running a nervous hand through her hair. “I don’t know. Maybe?” The thought of going further, of kissing other parts of Asami besides just her mouth and neck, of seeing Asami’s soft skin instead of just feeling strips of it beneath her clothes makes Korra’s stomach erupt with dragonfly bunnies. And yet…

“I just worry it’s too soon. What if I… I don’t know, mess up somehow?”

Asami gets up from the bed, closing the small gap between them. She rests one hand on Naga’s large nose and cups Korra’s cheek with the other. “Maybe it is too soon, but you won’t mess up, Korra. I know that already.”

“How, though?”

“Because you’re a good listener. And that’s what making love is about, right? Listening?”

 _Making love._ A wide grin spreads across Korra’s face. She likes the sound of that. “Listening. I can do that.”

Naga whuffs softly and licks Asami’s hand. Asami indulges her for a couple of seconds, then pulls back before the polar bear dog can get carried away. “I think Naga wants you to listen to her now. She still needs dinner.”

“Yeah. You wanna come feed her with me?”

Asami smirks. “And get my hands all gross and slimy with raw meat? How can I say no?”

“Come on. You love having a pet around. Admit it.”

“I do,” Asami says. “Don’t worry. I always knew the two of you were a package deal.”

Naga removes her head from Korra’s shoulder and trots to the bedroom door, tail flicking impatiently from side to side. She whuffs again, more urgently this time, and Korra takes Asami’s hand. “Come on. Let’s feed the beast.”


	3. Day 2 - Affirmations (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ASAMI GRIEVE HER FATHER 2K18!!!! IT'S WELL PAST TIME.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, Asami climbs into Korra’s bed.

They haven’t progressed to sharing one full-time yet. Although Korra has unofficially moved into the Sato Estate, both of them agree that maintaining a little space during the early days of their relationship is healthy. But on _those_ nights, on the bad nights when opening a window doesn’t make the room any less stifling, during the long hours when everything is silent except for the thoughts swirling in her head, Asami goes to Korra’s room.

The first time, she’d knocked. Although it was her house, she hadn’t wanted to intrude on Korra’s privacy without an invitation. She’d waited at the door, eyes and nose running, a wet handkerchief balled in her fist. Korra had appeared, blinking blearily at her, and swept back a serious case of bedhead with one hand. She’d asked, “What’s wrong?”

She doesn’t ask anymore. Asami no longer has to tell her.

Instead, when she arrives, Korra hugs her. They’ve been friends for years, but only in these past few months has Asami has truly grown accustomed to Korra’s touch. To Korra’s scent. To her presence. It has quickly become a part of the house, in a way that reminds Asami of her mother, and sometimes even her father. She hasn’t had someone to come home to, or someone to cry with, for several years.

Korra lets her cry. Korra shepherds her into the room without judgment. Korra helps her onto the bed and tucks her in under the covers, then wraps her in a calming embrace.

Sometimes, Asami continues to cry, until she exhausts herself.

Sometimes, she talks about her father. She talks about how she doesn’t know what to think of him, or her childhood, or their last few years together. How she misses him. How she’s still so, _so angry,_ but how can you be angry at someone who died a heroic death? Part of her is angry _because_ he died a heroic death. In saving her, he deprived her of more time to process, to forgive.

Sometimes, she falls asleep in a matter of seconds, because Korra makes her feel safe. _“I feel safe with you.”_ She’d said it to Mako near the beginning of their relationship, and it’s still true. Her friends have been an invaluable refuge during the worst storms fo her life, and he’s no exception. But Korra… Korra can calm her with a look, a touch, a single whispered word — or no words at all.

Maybe that’s another reason Asami comes to Korra’s room on her bad nights. Because it’s a side of the Avatar she’s fairly certain no one else gets to see the way she does. Korra has learned to share her vulnerable moments a little more since her departure and return, but the two of them have a bond. There’s trust there: unbreakable. It began when Asami rejected her father’s glove, but didn’t truly blossom until the beginning of Korra’s recovery. During those weeks, Asami had hardly left her side.

Now, she has someone by her side, too. Someone to help her heal. Someone to wipe her tears, and whisper words of affirmation when she needs them.

“You’re a beautiful person, Asami.”

“You’re kind and funny and brave, Asami.”

“Even after all you’ve been through, Asami, you see the good in everyone.”

“He loved you, Asami.”

“You’re worthy of love, Asami.”

“I love you, Asami.”

Asami hasn’t asked whether Korra means it in the passionate, romantic sense, or in a more comforting, platonic way, but it doesn’t matter. The love is real, and she can always feel it, even when Korra isn’t there.

She still comes to sleep in Korra’s bed some nights, though, even when she stops crying so often.


	4. Day 4 - Closets (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna clarify that not every queer person can or should maintain relationships with their parents, if those relationships are toxic. But Korra's folks do try, even though they have a lot to learn.

_“No, Dad. It’s not like that.”_

Asami shifts awkwardly, trying not to listen to the irritated voice inside her office, but unable to help herself. She feels adrift, standing alone in the hallway, but she can’t bring herself to leave. Part of her knows that Korra needs privacy, that Korra wouldn’t appreciate her eavesdropping, but…

_“Well, that really isn’t your decision to make, is it?”_

Even though she knows Korra’s sharp words aren’t directed at her, Asami flinches slightly anyway. It almost reminds her of the Korra from a few years ago, before her return to Republic City. The headstrong, ‘I’m the Avatar, and I’m always right’ Korra. While that Korra’s confidence had been somewhat captivating, it had also gotten all of them into a lot of trouble. (There is something to be said for Korra’s newly-developed empathetic and diplomatic side.)

_“Look, we’re talking in circles. I’ve gotta go. I’ll call you another time.”_

Asami holds her breath until she hears the sound of the phone being slammed on its receiver. After a brief inward debate, she turns the knob, entering her office. Korra is seated at the desk, jaw jutting forward, lower lip poking out in what would be a humorous pout, in some other situation.

“Korra, is everything all right?” Asami asks.

When Korra looks up, Asami can see quite clearly that Korra isn’t all right. Her blue eyes crackle with lightning, and her shoulders are squared off, like she’s been staring someone down. Impossible to do over the telephone, but Asami has no doubt that Korra tried her best.

“Fine.” Korra’s answer is as stiff and taut as her limbs as she rises from the chair.

Asami circles the desk. With only the briefest hesitation, one which allows room for Korra to retreat, she reaches out and places her hand on Korra’s tense arm. “I don’t think so.”

Korra sighs, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. “It’s not a big deal. It’s just… _why_ can’t he understand that you and I aren’t some ‘private’ thing? How many times a day do you think he talks about Mom, huh? They wake up together, eat meals together, go places together — they raised me together until I went to the compound. They share a life, you know?”

Asami nods in understanding. She waits, allowing Korra to pour out the rest of her frustrations.

“And now _we_ share a life. When I say I’m in a relationship with you, I’m not telling people about my sex life. I’m telling them about _all_ of my life! And for some people, like my friends and family, that absolutely should be their business. If they want to know me at all.”

Asami moves her hand up from Korra’s arm, cupping her face and running a thumb along her cheekbone. “I know that, Korra. I understand why you’re angry. But your parents love you. And I’d rather have parents who love me, but need a little time to understand things from your perspective…”

“Than not have parents at all.” Korra sighs, but a tight smile pulls at her lips. “You’re right. I’ll call him back tomorrow. I’m too mad right now.”

“I understand why,” Asami repeats.

“I know you do. But you’re right. He’s actually trying. If he wasn’t, well…”

“If your parents stopped trying, we would make our own family,” Asami insists. “Like we already have.”

For the first time, Korra’s shoulders relax. Her smile becomes more genuine. “Yeah. Like we already have.”


	5. Day 5 - Flowers (T)

“Just a little further…”

Korra’s lashes flutter beneath Asami’s cupped hands, but she keeps her eyes dutifully closed. The hope in Asami’s voice has her determined to wait for the right moment. Still, she can’t resist teasing just a little: “Are you sure? That’s what you said two minutes ago.”

Asami laughs, her breath tickling Korra’s ear. “Well, I didn’t think it’d take me this long to get you here.”

“If my eyes weren’t closed, it wouldn’t’ve taken this long.”

“Hush. We’re here. Keep them closed.”

Asami’s hands withdraw, and despite the surge of temptation, Korra obeys. She sees shifting shadows through her lids, and her ears pick up the sound of Asami opening a door… _Wait, a pair of doors? Where are we?_

She sniffs, and a smile spreads across her face as she realizes where they are. Asami’s home gym doesn’t smell bad or anything, but because of the equipment, it does have a distinctive scent. Mostly leather and metal, along with something strangely sweet that Korra can’t quite place.

“Okay. Step forward and open them.”

Korra opens her eyes. Her heart flies up into her throat, lodging there as a stinging lump of feelings. She’s right. It _is_ Asami’s gym, only completely different.

The punching bags and resistance machines have been rearranged to make space for a larger sparring mat. Targets have been set up against one wall, and a shelf in the corner is stocked with clay practice discs. Asami has even sprung for some of the revolving doors Tenzin has on Air Temple Island.

Asami gives her a hopeful smile. “Since you live here now, I thought it’d be nice to do a redesign.”

A huge grin breaks across Korra’s face. She scoops Asami into her arms, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around. “You’re the best girlfriend ever! Thank you!”

Asami lets out a wheezing laugh, allowing herself to be spun a few times before tapping Korra’s shoulder for mercy. Korra sets her down, and Asami catches her breath. “So you like it?”

“Like is an understatement. I love it!” Korra stands on tiptoe, planting a big, juicy kiss right on Asami’s forehead. “It’s absolutely perfect.” She lets Asami go and looks around with wide eyes, noticing even more about the set-up. The mats are marked with familiar white lines, the same ones a pro-bending field requires. “You really thought this through, didn’t you?”

“I did…”

Only then does Korra notice the windows. New shades have been installed to allow for more controlled lighting, and sitting on either side are decorative pots. Inside the pots are flowers, curled up into soft white buds — but Korra knows that in the evening, they’ll open their petals to drink in the moonlight.

“You got moonflowers?”

“Yes. I thought the room could use a little decoration too. You like them, right?”

“Of course I do.” _And not just because you smell like them,_ Korra thinks, but is slightly too shy to say. “But why?”

Asami chews her lower lip, hesitating. “They remind me of you.”

“They remind _me_ of _you,”_ Korra says with a laugh. _“_ They’re in your bedroom.”

“Yes. But they weren’t always.”

Korra raises an eyebrow.

“When you… left… I was lonely. I wanted something that reminded me of you. One day, I was walking through the market, just thinking. Or maybe I was trying not to think.”

A twinge of guilt tugs Korra’s stomach. Although she knows Asami doesn’t harbor resentment toward her anymore, she still feels bad about the three years she allowed to slip by. “I’m sorry—”

“You don’t have to apologize anymore. So, I was in the market, and I saw a flower stand. It was evening, and the moonflowers were opening up. And I thought, _‘They’re like Korra. They’re beautiful, and rare, and different than all the other flowers.’”_

Korra’s cheeks flush. “Beautiful, rare, and different than all the other flowers, huh? You should write poetry.”

Asami ducks her head, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “Maybe I should.”

“Well, if you’re gonna compare me to something, moonflowers are pretty nice. And you kept them in your bedroom all this time?”

Asami nods. “Yes.”

“And now they’re here in the gym. The gym you customized for both of us.”

“Yes.”

Korra cups Asami’s cheek, stepping closer. “So… can I give you a present, too?”

Asami’s eyes meet Korra’s, and she nearly gasps at how green they are. “Depends. What kind of present?”

“This kind.”

Korra leans in, and Asami’s lips part beneath hers. They taste like lipstick and something warm, and an answering warmth stirs in her abdomen. She settles her hands on Asami’s waist, and sighs into the kiss as Asami’s arms drape over her shoulders. Gradually, Korra allows her eyes to drift shut so she can feel more. The flowers are beautiful, but this is even better.


	6. Day 6 - Tea (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt today was technically 'Coffee', but... I went with Tea. Because Avatar-verse.

“Are you sure we should stop here?”

“Absolutely.” Korra gives Asami’s arm an encouraging squeeze. “Come on, where’s your sense of adventure? I thought you wanted to explore the less-ritzy parts of the city.”

Asami _had_ said that, but the run-down tea shop in front of them has her questioning that resolution. One of the windows is cracked and boarded up. The sign, _Tao’s Tea Shop,_ is missing some letters. It reads ‘ _T o s Te Sh p’_ instead. The frame of the building itself sags toward the sidewalk, and the lights inside are dim. She can’t see any customers through the window that isn’t broken.

It isn’t that she’s a snob, Asami tells herself. She doesn’t go to fancy restaurants every time she eats out. She has designer clothes in her closet, but that’s mostly to impress her business associates. She owns more moderately priced outfits for everyday wear with her friends. The grocery store that delivers to her house is on the expensive side, yes, but it’s also the closest to the Sato Estate, so that’s for convenience’s sake…

“Okay, if you want to.”

Korra flashes a broad grin. “Trust me, you won’t regret it.” She opens the door, causing a bell to chime, and holds it so Asami can enter first. With a nod of thanks to Korra, and a breath to steal herself, Asami proceeds inside.

To her surprise, she and Korra aren’t the only visitors after all. There’s a decent-sized queue near the register, and everyone’s baskets are full. Asami realizes why when she smells the air. The rich, sweet scent of tea fills the shop, strong, but thankfully not overpowering. There are too many smells to isolate, but the combination is undeniably pleasing. She finds herself smiling as she examines the well-stocked shelves, an expression Korra notices.

“Smells good, right?”

Asami nods. “Very. Since you’re my guide, do you have any recommendations? I don’t know where to start.”

Korra heads for the lefthand wall like a woman on a mission. She picks up a sample tin and removes the lid, summoning Asami to join her. “Here, smell.”

Asami bends down for a sniff. It’s earthy, wooden, and she smiles in recognition. “Ginseng.”

“I’ve had it from here before. Brews well. Helps with stress.”

“Then I should definitely try a packet.”

While Korra scoops a spoonful of the tea into one of the freely available brown envelopes, Asami wanders further along the wall. She picks up another tin and lifts the lid. “Jasmine. Nice.”

“Soothing,” Korra says. “We’ll get some of that, too.”

Asami chuckles. “We can’t get one of everything in the shop.”

“Why not? You’re rich. We both like tea. And you’d be supporting a local business. Maybe they could fix the sign outside.”

“Well,” Asami sighs, “we _still_ can’t get one of everything, but you make a good point.” She pours a spoonful of the jasmine into a separate envelope.

She and Korra make their way down the wall, sampling ginger, lychee, and even something called ‘white jade’, which carries a large label that says: ‘CAUTION - DO NOT CONSUME IN LARGE QUANTITIES’. Asami decides after one sniff that she’ll take a pass. On the back wall, set slightly apart from the other tins, she sees something interesting.

“Korra, do you know what this is?” Asami removes a small tin from one of the upper shelves, which has a fancy design, but no price or label.

Korra catches up with her. “No. Did you smell it?”

Asami removes the lid. Immediately, the smell hits her: soft, exquisite, and unforgettable. It brings her back to her childhood, carrying a steaming saucer up to her mother’s bedroom late at night. “White dragon,” she whispers, blinking back tears.

“What?” Korra asks.

“White dragon tea. You don’t find it too often anymore. The bushes were over-harvested pretty badly about a decade ago. That’s why it’s so expensive now.”

Asami offers the tin to Korra, who inhales, then sighs happily. “Smells amazing. Does it taste good?”

“I heard a tea-maker describe it this way once: ‘So delicious, it’s heartbreaking’.”

Asami passes her other envelopes to Korra and tucks the entire tin of white dragon tea under her arm as she heads for the register. Maybe she’ll never shake her expensive tastes entirely, but she’s pretty sure this counts as a special purchase.


	7. Day 7 - Shadows (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days delayed, but... the smut begins!!! I promised it'd come. :D
> 
> Expect more in the next fill.

Korra adores the shadows that live in the grooves of Asami’s ribs. Faint and delicate, they paint stripes along her body that Korra loves to follow with her fingertips. The sounds Asami makes when she does are quiet, but decadent: breathy whimpers that make Korra’s heart flutter like a dragonfly bunny’s wings.

Another shadow lives in the crook above Asami’s collarbone. Her scent, a mixture of moonflowers and lotion, draws Korra in. Her taste, something rich and smooth with the faintest edge of salt, is what keeps Korra there, often for several minutes at a time. The low moans that vibrate from Asami’s chest light a fire in Korra’s abdomen, one that burrows deep for a slow burn.

Then there are the hollows beneath Asami’s high cheekbones. Korra strokes them over and over, until Asami responds with a brilliant smile, the kind Korra lives for. That smile usually turns into a kiss, but Korra often leaves her hands on Asami’s face once their lips are joined. She likes holding it, feeling the flush that spreads over Asami’s cheeks.

Korra can spend an eternity worshipping the shadows beneath Asami’s breasts. They’re soft and round, a perfect handful, and Korra kisses the tender skin underneath while teasing Asami’s nipples to hardness with her thumbs. She plucks and pinches until Asami’s breathing speeds up, and her green eyes become wide and wet. That’s when Korra knows it’s time to take the stiff peaks in her mouth and swirl her tongue around them.

The shadows on Asami’s stomach are always shifting. Her belly is muscular, a result of her martial arts training, but covered in a layer of feminine padding as well. She’s the perfect mixture of soft and firm, and Korra can’t get enough. She runs her hands every which way along Asami’s body, desperate to drink in the landscape through her palms.

The first time she sees the ‘v’ shaped shadow formed by the tops of Asami’s thighs, Korra nearly cries. This moment — Asami, her gaze bright and intense, slowly spreading her legs to reveal the glistening pink lips between, topped by a neatly trimmed triangle of black curls — has been years in the making. Korra has imagined it before, but reality is indescribably better than fantasy.

She runs her fingers along the creases that join Asami’s thighs to her torso, completely awestruck. The only thought in her head is: _How did I get so lucky?_

“Korra…”

Korra pauses, brow furrowing. “Asami?”

Asami smiles, and Korra forgets how to breathe. “I love you. You know that, right?”

A shadow Korra hadn’t even been aware of leaves her heart, making room for the sunshine to return. “I know. I love you too.” After that, she lowers her head, determined to prove the truth of that declaration beyond a shadow of a doubt.


	8. Day 8 - Drawing On Skin (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you the smut would continue ;D

Korra’s smooth brown skin is covered in imperfections, in the most perfect way possible.

Scars wrap around her wrists and ankles, memories of Zaheer’s restraints. Asami kisses them tenderly, until Korra stops trembling and smiles, her beautiful blue eyes more happy than sad. Silently, she turns her forearms outward, allowing Asami access to one of her most vulnerable parts.

Korra’s limbs bear marks too, a slicing scar from a sharp metal weapon, a ragged burn from an encounter with a firebender. Asami pays attention to each one. Her hands tremble, but she is unafraid to take her time. Every touch Korra permits is a sign of the trust they share, a trust they’ve worked hard to build together.

The muscles of Korra’s back are a beautiful tapestry, one that leaves Asami breathless. Years ago, when Raava’s brilliant white light returned to Korra’s body, it left a clear imprint, an intricate pattern of lines and swirls that Asami traces with wonder. She follows them carefully, with all the reverence she can muster. Her fingers are paintbrushes, and Korra is her canvas.

Korra moans, relaxing onto the blanket the two of them have spread across the grass by the estate’s koi pond. Her eyes are closed, but she’s smiling, at peace. Asami treasures the moments Korra allows herself to experience that peace more than anything else. It’s hard-earned, well-deserved on both their parts, and the fact that Korra has chosen her to share it with is a gift she will never take for granted.

Asami discovers more scars as she runs both hands down Korra’s back. “What’s this?” she asks, stroking a spot near the base of Korra’s spine. The circular scar there is old, perhaps from more than a decade ago, and stretched strangely outward. Korra must have grown a great deal since.

“Oh. That.” Korra cracks one eye open, smiling sheepishly over her shoulder. “I _might_ have made some icicle stalagmites when I was a kid. And then I might have fallen backwards and sat on one by accident.”

Asami can’t help laughing. “It didn’t hurt that much, right?”

“No, but I never heard the end of it.”

“I’ll bet.”

Asami continues on, to the firm cheeks of Korra’s rear. They fit perfectly in her hands, and she shares a sigh with Korra as she squeezes. There are no scars here, but the muscles tell their own story. Korra is strong, and Asami can see why it’s so easy for Korra to lift her up. Such well-defined gluteal muscles definitely have something to do with it.

She moves to Korra’s legs, breathing heavily as she spreads them. The noise is loud in her own ears, a little embarrassing, but when she sees how wet Korra is, she gasps outright. The knowledge that _she_ has caused this reaction, that she is the catalyst for the silky trails dripping down Korra’s inner thighs, fills her with pride.

“Can I?”

“Yes, but…” Korra rolls onto her back, her face full of hope in the moonlight. “I want to watch. Please.”

Asami blushes. She hasn’t thought of it this way, that Korra will be watching while she… but it doesn’t matter. Anything to make Korra happy.

She pulls her hair back, tying it off with the hairband she keeps around her wrist. _You never know when you need one,_ she always jokes to her friends. _It only takes one accident with a blowtorch to make you cautious._ She’s grateful for her pragmatism now.

Korra’s heels are comforting as they drape over her shoulders and press into her back. So is Korra’s scent. It smells like the rest of her, only distilled, strong enough to demand Asami’s attention without overwhelming her. She is overwhelmed, however, when she extends her tongue and gazes up into Korra’s eyes. The taste and the intimate eye contact send a shock straight through her.

She strokes Korra’s belly as she explores with her mouth, painting soothing stripes with her fingers and tongue — for herself as much as for Korra. This isn’t something to be rushed, and she knows it. Korra seems inclined to agree. She lies back, although she doesn’t stop watching.

Asami whimpers as Korra strokes the top of her head, not gripping or guiding, merely seeking another conduit of connection. That’s what this is about. Connection. Two people, deepening a connection they already feel, finding new and beautiful ways to express it. And Asami has always been one for repetition. The best things are worth doing over and over again: and she plans to paint every possible combination of lines between Korra’s scars, until she has mapped them all.


	9. Day 9 - Stars (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Korrasami's first time. :D

The stars are bright tonight. Korra gazes at them calmly, letting the nighttime breeze wash over her face, idly stroking Asami’s hair with one hand. The temperature is a little chilly, but as an airbender, she can regulate her temperature — and she does, mostly so Asami’s naked body, which clings tightly to hers, can stay warm.

“How are you feeling?” Asami asks.

Korra stops stroking Asami’s head and looks down. Asami’s cheek rests sweetly on her stomach, and her smile takes up most of her face. That tells Korra all she needs to know.

“About as amazing as you look.”

Asami laughs softly, her breath tickling Korra’s belly. “Flatterer.”

“I think you deserve it. That was incredible.”

Incredible barely even begins to describe it. This moment has been building for a long time, and now that it’s here, Korra feels… well, she _feels._ She feels happy, and relaxed, and satisfied, and so in love, but part of her aches with sadness because their first time is over, at least for now.

Asami kisses Korra’s stomach goodbye and shifts up on the blanket, bringing their faces level. She brushes a strand of hair away from Korra’s sweaty forehead, and Korra feels the sudden urge to see Asami’s hair flow freely around her shoulders. As adorable as it looks pulled back, it’s absolutely enchanting down.

She removes Asami’s hairband, causing the black locks to cascade down Asami’s graceful throat and wash about her shoulders. The stars frame her face, bathing it in their quiet white light, and her face glows like the moon. It’s the most beautiful sight Korra has ever seen. She stares without blinking, until her eyes burn, desperate to memorize it. To take a mental photograph so she’ll never lose it.

“Why did you do that?”

“Because…”

Korra’s tongue feels too big for her mouth. She doesn’t know how, precisely, to say that seeing Asami this way reminds her of when they first met. Of the feelings that started growing almost instantly, even though she couldn’t define or explain them. Of the connection she has always felt, from the very first day they met. Watching it grow has been the greatest joy of her life.

The only answer that feels right is, “Because I love you.”

“That’s good,” Asami murmurs, in a voice as warm and velvety as the black of the night sky. “Because I love you, too. So much.”

Korra knows the words are true, because stars in Asami’s eyes are even brighter than the ones shining down on the two of them. Overcome with emotion, she cups Asami’s breast in one hand, and brings the other to Asami’s knee, urging her to spread her thighs. She opens, and Korra stares in wonder as two of her gleaming fingers disappear between Asami’s legs.

It’s warm. Warm, soft, and tight. Korra can’t help but push deeper. Asami moans in approval, straddling Korra’s stomach and tilting her head back. Her hips rock forward in a slow, almost soothing rhythm, and Korra curls her fingers at the same pace, massaging until she finds the spot that sends Asami’s voice floating high into the sky to join the stars. She tosses her hair back, lashes fluttering, and Korra feels something inside her glow.

It isn’t over. It doesn’t have to end. Their love will last as long as the stars. Of that, Korra is certain.


	10. Day 10 - Rainbow (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite smut, but a little saucy. Today's prompt is Rainbow, and I'm officially caught up!

“You know,” Korra says, hitching her knee above the water to scrub away a stubborn grass stain, “maybe rolling around outside wasn’t such a good idea.”

“Not a good idea?” Asami pokes her lower lip out, waiting for Korra to look up and notice her pout. “It was _romantic._ Making love outside by the koi pond, under the stars…”

“…needing to take a bath when we get back in…”

Asami snorts. “This tub is more than big enough for two. And do you really think I mind keeping you naked a while longer? It was part of my plan all along.”

Korra sets the washcloth aside. “That’s fair. I certainly can’t complain about the view.”

Asami’s chest flushes as Korra’s eyes drop to her breasts, which are resting on top of the water. The bubbles do a decent job of hiding her lower body, but her top half is on full display. Not that she minds. It’s nice to be appreciated, and Korra always looks at her like she’s a spirit world sunrise.

She returns the stare with one of her own, admiring not only Korra’s breasts (which are larger than the shirts she wears let on), but her broad shoulders, her muscular arms, and her beautifully rounded face. “Right back at you.”

Korra laughs. “We’re bad flirting, aren’t we?”

“I don’t care.”

Asami scoops some bubbles onto her fingers, wiping them off on Korra’s nose. Korra juts out her lower jaw, blowing them away with a loud puff of air, and the two of them break down in giggles.

After that, it’s an all-out war. They smear clumps of bubbles all over each other, and when Korra uses her waterbending to gain the edge, Asami yelps in protest. “Not fair! You’re cheating.”

“You’ve got hands,” Korra says, dropping a fluffy pile of foam directly on top of Asami’s head. “Use them.”

Asami does, closing both hands directly over Korra’s breasts. The soap makes them extra slippery, and Korra completely forgets what she’s doing when Asami slides greedy thumbs over her nipples. _“You’re_ the cheater,” Korra grumbles, but she moans too, arching her spine to press herself further into Asami’s palms.

“Now you know how it feels.”

Asami massages Korra’s breasts for a couple of seconds, but she can see from the look on her lover’s face that Korra needs a few minutes more recovery time before they make love again. She feels the same. Her spirit is willing, but her body is bordering exhaustion. Reluctantly, she lets go, cupping the back of Korra’s neck instead. Their lips join in a soft, sw, but it ends after a few seconds, because it tastes too much like soap.

“Ew. Pfft.” Korra gags and sticks out her tongue, while Asami wipes her mouth on the cleanest part of her forearm.

“Worth it, though.”

“Definitely.”

“Hey, Asami…”

Korra lifts her hands from the water, curling her fingers inward. For a moment, Asami thinks the bubble battle is about to start again, but something far more beautiful happens. A tiny rainbow appears, arcing between Korra’s upturned palms. It shimmers in the air between them, a miniature wonder.

“Korra, is this for me?”

“Yup.”

Korra moves her fingers, and the rainbow changes shape. Two bows arch up from the water instead of one, meeting in a tapered point at the bottom. It’s a heart. A rainbow heart that frames Korra’s wet, gleaming face perfectly.

“So, um, do you like it?”

 Asami’s own heart swells with color. “I _love_ it. I love you.”


	11. Day 11 - Road Trip (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got kinda depressing for Road Trip... I dunno what happened.

“Sweetheart?”

Asami looks up from the file in her lap and rubs her eyes, blinking away white spots. Korra leans forward in the opposite seat, her face full of concern. There’s a worried furrow in her brow, and her fingers flex anxiously on top of her thighs.

“What was that, Korra? Sorry, the train’s kind of loud.”

“I asked if you were tired.” Korra’s frown deepens, especially when Asami doesn’t provide an immediate answer. “Maybe you shouldn’t be working. This is supposed to be a vacation.”

“A working vacation.” Nevertheless, Asami closes the file and gives Korra her full attention. “But I’m not too tired to talk.”

One corner of Korra’s mouth pulls up into a fond smile. “I’d rather you slept. You were up most of last night too, weren’t you?”

Asami sighs. Denying it will only make Korra more insistent. That’s one drawback to falling in love with someone so incredibly stubborn. When Asami isn’t inclined to take proper care of herself, Korra steps in, whether she wants the help or not. Whether she feels she deserves it or not.

“I’m not sure I can sleep. Too many thoughts running through my head.”

“Like?”

Asami stares out the window, watching the sparse treeline blur into a single green stripe. The rattle of the train car becomes a low hum in her ears. Despite the noise, the compartment is quite comfortable. The seats are well cushioned, capable of reclining, and there’s even a counter on the other side where she could work if she wanted. She isn’t sure why she chose the seat, other than that’s what one is supposed to do on trains. Sit.

“When I got into the railroad business, it was logical. Trains are the main alternative to the Satomobile. It made sense for Future Industries to invest. Put our komodo chicken eggs in more than one basket…” Her voice trails off as she spots something else approaching, a scar on the otherwise natural landscape.

It’s the remains of a village. Abandoned, by the looks of it. Some buildings have collapsed completely, burned to their foundations. Others are still standing, but in extremely poor shape. Many of the wounds Kuvira inflicted on Earth Kingdom towns have yet to heal. This small village, whatever it used to be, probably didn’t stand a chance against her “bandits”.

“Asami?”

Asami tears her gaze away. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Korra murmurs. “It’s okay—”

“But it’s not okay. Kuvira left a huge mess. There are still refugees in Republic City without homes, who came from villages just like that one. Other people stuck it out, but they don’t have enough supplies. They can’t rebuild…”

Korra nods in understanding. “That’s why maintaining the railroads matters so much to you now. They’re the quickest way to get things where they need to go.”

“Yes.” Asami pinches her forehead, screwing up her face. Her head hurts, but she can’t tell how much of that is exhaustion, and how much is anger. They’re indistinguishable at this point. “The railroads are the Earth Kingdom’s arteries now, and with Kuvira gone, even though she was also the problem, no one else was stepping up. Someone has to—”

“Someone is.” Korra reaches across the gap between them, clasping one of Asami’s hands in both of hers. “And it doesn’t have to be all you, either. I’m the Avatar. It’s my job to help people in need. And I have lots of friends who want to help, too.”

Asami chews her lower lip, looking at the backs of Korra’s hands. She finds some comfort by tracing her thumb over the small scars there. “I just wonder whether my father would have been able to do better. He was far from perfect, but I can’t deny that he was a dedicated and _efficient_ philanthropist. He remembered where he came from.”

“So do you.” Korra removes one of her hands, using it to cup Asami’s cheek. The touch vibrates with the rhythm of the train, so soft it almost tickles. “You’re a good person, Asami. You don’t have to be one hundred percent perfect to be good and do good. You’ve got this. We’ve got this.”

The train gives a mild jerk, and Asami’s file slides off her lap and onto the seat beside her knee. She doesn’t bother to retrieve it. For now, she’s content to let it be. “If I come over to your side, can I use your lap as a pillow?” she asks with a sheepish smile. “Just for a few minutes.”

Korra chuckles. “I wouldn’t mind if you used me as a pillow for the rest of the ride.”


	12. Day 12 - Shopping (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Korra shows Asami a very special purchase she made. Part 1/2. Next chapter picks up where this one left off.

_Maybe this isn’t such a great plan,_ Korra thinks as she waits in Asami’s bedroom, sitting on the bed she’s slept in more often than not the past few weeks. The mattress itself is decadently comfortable, but she squirms with internal discomfort. The leather straps around her waist and thighs fill her with equal parts embarrassment and exhilaration, and her skin is uncomfortably flushed.

_What if Asami doesn’t like it? What if I embarrass myself? What if she wants to do something else for our six-month anniversary other than just fooling around? Crap. Maybe I should have just gotten her flowers or something…_

Korra looks down into her lap, swallowing her uncertainty. Her heart rate has skyrocketed, and she’s fidgety with nerves, but she can’t deny that there’s something appealing about the sight of the plastic shaft between her legs. She wishes the fire engine red color was a closer match to her skin, but it amuses her that the material is Future Industries patented. In a roundabout way, Asami helped contribute to the development of the sex toy she’d bought.

“Korra?”

The sound of Asami’s voice floating in from the hallway causes Korra’s breath to hitch. She waits, her heart in her throat, until the bedroom door opens. Asami strides in, graceful as ever, practically floating across the floor… until she stops dead in her tracks. Her green eyes widen, and her lipstick-coated mouth falls open in a round red ‘o’.

Korra offers what she hopes is a charming grin. “Surprise?” She uses her remaining courage to lean back on the heels of her hands, trying to strike a casual pose as she spreads her legs for inspection.

Asami’s face breaks into a smile. “I’ll say. I certainly wasn’t expecting this.” Her tongue peeks out to run over her lips, and her purple-shaded lids lower, dark lashes fluttering seductively. “I see you did a little personal shopping recently.”

“Yeah.” Korra forces herself to hold Asami’s gaze. The longer she looks, the more confident she feels. Asami is drinking her in like a woman dying of thirst, and Korra can’t help but feel hopeful. “It’s a special day and all… and I thought you might be interested.”

Asami blinks rapidly, as if to clear her head, then steps forward, unbuttoning her blouse. “’Interested’ is an understatement.” She arrives at the foot of the bed and hitches up her A-line skirt, revealing the garter clips at the tops of her stockings. The pale strips of thigh coming into view cause Korra to twitch under the toy’s seat, and she feels herself getting wet against the leather and plastic.

“Um, we both know how much you enjoy being in the driver’s seat.” Korra shifts her weight to one arm, patting her leg with the opposite hand. “So I thought…”

“Say no more.” Asami climbs onto the bed, straddling Korra’s lap. She pulls her panties, barely a scrap of lacy black fabric, to one side, and Korra is astonished and delighted to see that her soft pink lips are already glistening.

“That happened all at once,” Asami murmurs when she notices where Korra is looking, “right when I walked in and saw you. It’s why I stopped in my tracks.”

Korra’s hands float for a moment, uncertain where to land. Asami’s cleavage is a tempting place to start. If she wanted to, she could finish unbuttoning Asami’s blouse and pull down her bra. However, there’s something undeniably sexy about the fact that Asami’s all dressed up, and she’s naked except for the strap-on. It makes Korra feel irresistible, like Asami’s too worked up to finish stripping… which is probably true.

Instead, Korra takes Asami’s hip in one hand and grips the shaft of the toy in the other, holding it steady. “Go ahead. Let’s see how worthwhile my purchase was.”


	13. Day 13 - Anniversary (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a continuation.

Asami winces as she lowers herself over Korra’s lap. The toy’s shaft is thick, but the mild discomfort she feels as the broad head probes her entrance doesn’t dissuade her at all. The promise of fullness is simply too tempting. She braces her hands on Korra’s broad shoulders, holds her breath, and pushes her pelvis forward.

“Hey.” Korra squeezes Asami’s hip with a gentle hand, urging her to pause. “Why don’t we slow down for a second? We don’t have to rush.”

Asami wants to respond that she _is_ in a rush. She’s wanted Korra inside her from the second she entered the bedroom. _Needed_ it, even. But Korra’s soft blue eyes hold such tender hope, and Asami is helpless to resist. She sighs, relaxes, and starts over, picking up a swaying motion that catches her clit on the toy’s tip and coats it with wetness.

“There you go, baby.”

The low timbre of Korra’s voice sends a shiver along Asami’s spine. She smiles as Korra’s fingers trail down her belly, delving between her legs. The raspy texture of the wet lace as Korra massages her clit through her panties is _doing_ things to her, things that have her whimpering and chewing her lip to stifle louder sounds.

“Want you in,” she murmurs, holding Korra’s gaze. She isn’t sure whether she’s demanding or pleading, but it doesn’t matter. She and Korra want the same thing. Shared desire and raw connection crackle between them, and this time, when Asami sinks down, there is no pain: only overwhelming pleasure as her inner walls part to accept the new fullness.

It still takes her some time to adjust. The intensity leaves her gasping, and Korra has to support some of her weight. Soon, she rediscovers movement, and fireworks flash before her eyes. Penetration isn’t new to her, but her position on Korra’s lap causes the toy’s head to nudge a very sensitive spot, at an absolutely perfect angle.

“Oh… oh, _Korra…”_

“Good?”

Asami lets her head loll forward, mouth hanging open. _“So_ good.” She stirs her hips back and forth first, then up and down, rising a few inches before descending again. Gravity helps, as does the light pressure of Korra’s grip, making sure the shaft bottoms out with each thrust.

“How’s this?”

Korra’s fingers slide beneath the clinging fabric of her underwear, and Asami howls. The direct contact sparks a fire within her. She bends forward, sinking her teeth into the cord of Korra’s shoulder. The taste of Korra’s skin on her tongue is irresistible: warm, and just a little salty with sweat. She sucks hard, rocking with an increasingly desperate rhythm.

That’s when Korra lets out a surprised moan. It’s a sweet sound, one that says everything Asami needs to hear. She repeats the motion, at precisely the same angle, with exactly the same amount of pressure. Her heart swells when it produces the same result.

_Korra can feel this too. Feel me. We’re in this together._

Fueled by a ferocious sort of joy, Asami focuses on her goal in earnest: making Korra feel as wonderful as she does. From the widening of Korra’s dark pupils and the rapid rise and fall of her chest, Asami sees the result of her efforts clearly, and it’s beautiful. _Korra_ is beautiful. Everything about this is beautiful, and as she guides Korra toward a powerful peak, she rises swiftly toward her own as well.

“’Sami.” Korra’s hips hover off the bed, causing her abdominal muscles to clench. “Gonna come…” She sounds confused, as though her imminent release has come as a surprise, but she’s also undeniably eager. Asami can smell how ready she is, can practically taste it.

“Yes. I’m with you.”

Asami curls her fingers through the gaps in Korra’s own, clasping tight as she bears down with her muscles too. Their bodies buck as one, and they kiss deeply, shuddering through a shared cry. When they come, it’s within the space of the same heartbeat. Korra goes rigid, throwing one hand behind her so as not to fall backwards on the mattress, and Asami sucks her tongue, shivering uncontrollably.

Her peak leaves her floating for a long stretch of time. She feels weightless for what could be several minutes, even after her contractions have faded to ripples. The toy feels indescribably good inside her, but the fact that it’s attached to Korra makes all the difference in the world. Only when Korra’s kiss-swollen lips stop moving so urgently against hers does Asami feel the mass return to her bones. She sags forward, collapsing on top of Korra and bringing them both down onto the bed.

“Wow.”

“Mmhmm,” Asami murmurs. “Happy anniversary.”

Korra laughs weakly, and Asami attempts to shift some of her weight. Her poor lover is still short of breath, as she can hear from the sharp, shallow panting beside her ear.

“Why are you winded? You were sitting the whole time.”

“Technically, so were you.”

Asami rolls her eyes, but doesn’t hide her smile. “We aren’t finished yet, are we?”

“Not even close.” Korra drapes one of her arms around Asami’s waist, tracing light, ticklish patterns on her back. “You don’t have to tell me a single test run isn’t enough for my engineer… especially not on our anniversary.”

“If this is how you celebrate six months,” Asami whispers, her heart in her throat, “I’m looking forward to a year.”

A smirk spreads across Korra’s face. “When we hit a year, it’ll be your turn to come up with something. Think you can handle it?”

Asami places one hand on Korra’s chest, keeping her flat on the mattress while she rises up onto her knees. “Why don’t I show you exactly how creative I can be?”


End file.
